Rebel In The Rye
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: (Sequel to Catcher Without A Cause) James Stark is ready for his senior year at Degrassi, he has good friends & an amazing girlfriend, but he has new issues to deal with. Sean Cameron is taking Emma away from him, leading him to find comfort in an unlikely place. Mr Raditch is taking him to court for libel & a beloved Degrassi student's death plunges the school into tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE, _REBEL IN THE RYE_ TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 6**

Emma has brought such an intense joy to my life, not to mention the amazing summer I had, I think that I can be forgiven for thinking that my life's problems were over. However, life can't be great all the time. As I look back & remember it all: Peter coming after me because I took Emma away from him, Raditch suing my ass because I called him out on his bullshit, & J.T. Yorke, Degrassi's class clown, stabbed by some prick from Lakehurst. I realized 1 universal truth: The most predictable thing about life is its unpredictability. I swear to God, it is.

* * *

It all started the day before the 1st day of my Senior year at Degrassi. I'd picked Emma up in my 80's Mercedes & we drove around for about an hour. We stopped at a gas station to fill up.

"Man, this thing flies like a bird." I said as we got out of the car.

"I know, you really have a knack for restoring classic cars." Emma said. I shrugged.

"Eh, I do all right." I said laughing.

"Emma!" We turned around & there they were: Sean Cameron & Jay Hogart coming toward us.

"Sean?" Emma said surprised. "I haven't seen you all summer."

"I was in Wasaga & Tracker moved away so, i'm with Jay now." Sean said.

"Easy Broke back Mountain, he means he's sleeping on my couch." Jay told us. Emma then looked to me.

"James, this is Sean, Sean, this is James, my boyfriend." She said. introducing us. Sean offered me his hand.

"Oh, how's it going man?" Sean said as I shook his hand.

"Can't complain, Emma told me a little about you." I replied as Sean laughed.

"What did she say?"

"She said your taste in cars is better than your taste in friends." I told him,looking at Jay. Jay groaned at me.

"It was a year ago, get over it. "

"What happened between you 2?" Sean asked.

"Not much, his ex lesbian girlfriend only got Raditch to expel me, nothing major." I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Please James. let's just go." Emma said, taking my hand.

"See you around Sean." I said as Emma led me away.

"Look James, I don't like Jay anymore than you do, but do you always have to start something with him." Emma asked me.

"I can't help it Em, he brings it out in me." I replied.

"Just try to ignore him, ok." I kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Ok." I told her.

* * *

The next day was the 1st day of Senior year. I gave Emma & Manny a ride in my 80's Mercedes. Suddenly. Sean pulled up in his car.

"I'm...gonna go say hi to Sean's Biceps." Manny said as she ran over to him.

"Well, looks like Sean's out to make some conquests." I said laughing.

"Please, Sean has a tire iron for a brain." Emma said.

"You should know, you dated his ass."

"Well, I couldn't care less now. I've got brains, biceps, beauty, & a hot car all rolled into 1." Emma said as we kissed. "So, have you heard from Kevin?"

"Yeah, I sent him my rough draft for my sequel to _Panther In The Rye_. He loved it & it should hit stores in a few months." I told her.

"What's it called?" she asked.

" _Catcher Without A Cause_." I replied.

 **JAMES STARK IS BACK FOR HIS FINAL YEAR AT DEGRASSI. HE"LL HAVE NEW ISSUES TO DEAL WITH THOUGH. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

As I went into Snake's class for Media Immersions, I saw Emma & Manny hovering over a computer screen.

"What happened to the real Emma Nelson?" Manny asked.

"She's thinking about the real James Stark." Emma said. "You know how hard it is for James to make friends. I was thinking that if he got more involved, it would be easier." I decided to make my presence known.

"I've got plenty of friends." I said as Emma & Manny turned around to face me.

"I'm just thinking about you, that's all." I smiled at Emma as Manny turned to look at Sean, who'd just come into the classroom. "You're so not listening to me." Emma told her.

"Sean Cameron, bench press has been so so good to you." she said.

"I'm going to tell Craig you said that." Emma told her.

"Feel free, if you can ever get him on the phone." Manny said as she brushed past me to get to her seat. I sat down to get ready for class as I noticed that Sean & Emma were making eye contact. It bugged me a little bit, I swear to God, it did.

* * *

Later that day, Sean & Emma were catching up as he was fixing his car. Manny & I were watching them.

"Does it bug you that Sean & Emma are so close?" Manny asked.

"Honestly...a little bit. I just don't want to be 1 of those guys who gets paranoid every time his girlfriend looks at another guy." I told her.

"Emma's finally in a good place & she doesn't need Sean ruining it."

"I know that." I said. "Maybe he'll kidnap her & carry her away to Casa Del Hogart." I was screwing around with her a little bit.

"I'm serious, last year was non stop Emma drama-rama. This year, she needs to be 100% stress free, got it?" Manny asked me.

"I got it, i'm just worried, what if she still has feelings for him?" I asked. Manny squeezed my hand.

"Don't go all cuckoo-bananas, Emma loves you."

"Thanks Manny." A couple minutes passed & I realized that Manny was still holding my hand. I coughed to get Manny's attention.

"Oh, i'm sorry James." She said as she pulled her hand away.

"It's cool." I said. Sean & Emma came over to us.

"Hey James, I noticed that you got a pretty sweet ride. You wanna come to the street races?" Sean asked.

"The illegal street races, emphasis on "Illegal". Emma said.

"Come on Emma, what do you have against fun?"

"Oh, I'm all about fun. In fact, if fun were a country, i'd be China." Sean, Manny, & I looked at each other.

"All right then." Sean said as he got in his car.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." I told Emma, hoping that we could have some alone time together.

"No, it's fine." Emma said, wrapping her arms around me. "It's a good chance to show off the awesome car you have."

"Yeah." I said, feeling less than enthusiastic. "Totally tubular."

 **IS SEAN TRYING TO STEAL EMMA AWAY FROM JAMES? HAS PETER GIVEN UP ON EMMA? IS MANNY HIDING SOMETHING? REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

Emma, Manny, & I drove in my 80's Mercedes to the street races. When we got there, we saw that there were quite a few tricked out rides. We spotted Sean hanging out with Jay & Alex.

"Well, if it isn't Stark the author." Jay said, mocking me.

"Jay the jackass, a pleasure as always." I retorted. Jay started to move towards me, but Sean held him back as Alex held me back.

"Um...guys, we have company." Emma told us. We looked around & saw Peter Stone driving up in a new looking car.

"What's he doing here?" Manny asked. Peter got out & when he saw us, he headed right over.

"Well, if it isn't James Dean Stark. Steal any girlfriends today?" He asked.

* * *

"Bite me Peter, I didn't steal Emma ok, she left you for me." I replied.

"Whatever dipshit, you'll get yours."

"Anytime you decide to grow a pair, you know where to find me, loser." Peter tried to charge at me, but Alex held him back. After that fiasco, I looked for Emma & I saw her talking to Sean. She was showing him her kniting; It was a hobby she'd taken up after her bout with Anaerxia. Sean I turn, was showing her some kind of blueprints. Then, for a brief moment, I could've sworn I saw their hands touching. Normally, I wouldn't have thought much of it, but there was something in the way they looked at each other that made me feel uneasy. I swear to God, it did.

* * *

The next day, I decided that I needed to make sure that I was still Emma's boyfriend. I figured that what we needed was a special romantic evening, just the 2 of us without any car talk. I went up to her locker where she was talking with Manny. I tapped her on the shoulder & she turned around to face me.

"James, look at you, creeping up ever so silently." Emma said as we kissed.

"Sol you want to do something tonight?" I asked. "Maybe go to the races?" I was using reverse psychology on her.

"No...we should have a romantic date. Just us, dinner & a movie & no car talk." She said.

"I'm fine with that." I folder her as Manny gave me a worried look.

* * *

Later that day, Emma & I went to The Dot. We had dinner & I was telling her about how Kevin planned to distribute _Catcher Without A Cause_. I also told her about how Joey was planning to move to Alberta.

"He ain't moving until after graduation though, he knows I need my job at Jeremiah Motors." I said. I looked at Emma & I saw that she seemed disinterested. "You with me." I asked.

"Not even the tiniest bit." Emma replied, "but I'm glad that your writing career is taking off." I was losing her. I didn't know which was worse: Emma losing interest in me or her taking interest in Sean.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"How bout James takes his girlfriend to the races, part Deux." She replied. Well, that was a spirit breaker.

* * *

We made our way to the races where Sean was modifying his car. I was checking over my bad boy as Emma went over to talk to Sean. I had to watch them for 3 agonizing minutes until I was saved by Alex Nunez.

"All right, Jay & Peter to the starting line!" She shouted. We all watched as Jay & Peter went in front of a line that Alex had spray painted & took off speeding down the blacktop. They were neck & neck when we heard the sirens. I looked & saw that the cops were coming for us. I moved to get Emma but Sean was already leading her to his car. There was no time to go after them, so I just got in my car & tried to lose the fuzz by driving into a busy intersection. By the time I got out, they were still following me, so I parked in An alleyway & made my escape on foot. When I cleared the hedges, I saw Emma & Sean talking in his car. They didn't see me watching them or they wouldn't have done what they did next: Sean leaned in to kiss Emma & Emma kissed him back. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Emma Nelson, the love of my life was cheating on me. Suddenly, Sean saw me out of the corner of his eye. He tapped Emma & when she saw me, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. As she got out of the car, I took off running.

"JAMES, WAIT!" Emma shouted, but I kept running, I couldn't face her. I swear to God, I couldn't.

 **EMMA HAS CHEATED ON JAMES WITH SEAN. CAN THEIR RELATIONSHIP BE FIXED? CAN JAMES FORGIVE EMMA, OR WILL SOMEONE MOVE IN TO COMFORT HIM IN HIS HOUR OF NEED? REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

I ran as fast as I could until I was out of breath. I couldn't stay there after the love of my life had just cheated on me. I ran out onto the street & I almost got hit by a van. I stopped to catch my breath as the driver got out.

"James?" I turned to look & I saw that it was Spike. She'd just got off work & had picked Jack up from daycare. "Are you all right James?" Spike asked. "What's wrong?"

"I...Emma...Sean..." I couldn't take it anymore. I just broke down & cried. Spike held me in her arms & told me that everything was going to be all right, even though I knew it wasn't. I didn't say anything in the car as Spike took me to her & Emma's house. When we got there, I saw that Emma hadn't come back yet. Only Snake & Manny were at home.

"James, what's wrong?" Snake asked.

"I found him in the street, he's really upset." Spike told him. I sat down at the table & I told them what had happened.

"We went to watch a race...& then, Emma left with Sean...& when I found them in Sean's car...they were kissing." I said crying. Manny came over & held me tightly in her arms.

"James, i'm so sorry that this happened. When Emma gets home, she has some serious explaining to do." Snake said. Spike only nodded her head as Manny & I went down to the basement. We sat on Emma's bed as I cried.

"I loved her Manny." I said through my tears. "I loved her." Manny squeezed my hand.

"I know you did James, the way you looked at here is the way that every girl wants to be looked at." She said.

"I mean, what the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Manny said. "You're a great guy. You are so strong & you know more about the world than anyone else I know." I looked into Manny's eyes. She looked back at me & then she leaned in & kissed me on the lips. We kissed for about a minute until she pulled back. "I'm so sorry James." Manny said, looking scared.

"It's all right." I told her.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't do this."

"I don't know whether this is right or not, but I do know one thing for sure: I don't care & I don't want to stop." Manny looked at me as she threw herself at me. We made out so passionately that for a moment, I forgot about the pain i had endured.

 **JAMES HAS CHEATED ON EMMA WITH MANNY. IS SHE JUST A DISTRACTION OR IS THERE SOMETHING THERE, CAN THE DAMAGE THAT HAS BEEN DONE TO JAMES & EMMA'S RELATIONSHIP BE FIXED? REVIEWS & INPUT APPRECIATED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN** ** _DEGRASSI_**

After my make out session with Manny, I snuck out before Emma got home. I'd gone from sad to confused. Part of me still had feelings for Emma, Even after she screwed me over, but now I was having feelings towards Manny as well.

* * *

The next day, I managed to do a pretty decent job of avoiding Emma. I had Media Immersions with her, but I just skipped. 1 tardy wasn't going to be the end of my academic career. At lunch, I ran into Manny.

"Hey James, can we talk?" she asked me.

"Sure." I replied as she pulled me into a hallway. "Look, about last night, I was hurt &..."

"I know." Manny said. "& i'm sorry, but I need to tell you something, I like you." Well, I was definitely stunned.

"You...you like me?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Since Emma's intervention. The way you fought for her, the way you loved her. No one ever loved me like that."

"But aren't you with Craig Manning?"

"Craig's up in Vancouver. I used to hear from him every day, then it became once a week, then once a month, & now I can't talk to him at all." I sighed.

"Manny..."

"It's OK James, I know you're going through a lot, if you ever need to talk to someone, i'm here." Manny said as she kissed me on the cheek. I went to my locker to get the books for my next class. I opened my locker & I saw a bag of pot on the top shelf. _How in the Hell did that get in here?_ I wondered. I knew I had to get rid of it fast or I was dead. I took it out, ran into the washroom, & flushed it down the toilet. I went to my next class, wondering who would put weed in my locker. A few minutes after class started, Ms. Hatzilakos came in.

"Excuse me, I need to see James for a minute." She said. I went out into the hall & she was pissed. "James, I received a tip that you have drugs in your locker."

"What, that's crazy." I said feeling nervous, someone had obviously set me up. She went in my locker & she searched it from top or bottom. There was no pot. Ms. Hatzilakos looked at me.

"I'm sorry James." She said. "I got a tip that they were drugs in your locker, I've already found drugs in a student's locker."

"I don't know why someone would frame me?" I said as she apologized & left me at my locker. I knew there was only 1 person who had the means & the motive to set me up: Peter Stone.

 **JAMES IS IN TROUBLE, NOT ONLY IS HE CAUGHT BETWEEN EMMA & MANNY, BUT NOW EMMA'S JEALOUS EX HAS IT IN FOR HIM. REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

After school let out, I was pissed. Not only was I having to deal with all the drama between Emma & Sean & Manny, but now the principle's son was trying to get me kicked out of school. I was sitting on the stoop in front of the school, wishing that Emma hadn't convinced me to quit smoking when I saw her & Sean coming out of the school.

"Sean wait, wait!" Emma said as Sean came barging out of the school.

"I'm suspended indefinitely. I don't get it. Who would plant drugs in my locker? Who hates me this much?" Sean asked, then he had an idea.

"Have you spoken to James?"

"No..."

"He did this."

"That's ridiculous." Emma said. I got even more angry. How dare Sean accuse me of getting his ass expelled when he was the 1 who stole my girlfriend.

"Hey!" I shouted as they looked at me. "I didn't plant drugs in your locker!" I shouted.

"James...I" Emma started to say.

"You be quiet." I said, turning to her. "You've caused enough damage." Then I turned back to Sean. "You've already stolen Emma from me, the reason that i'm alive. Now you're accusing me of planting drugs in your locker, man, what more are you going to do to hurt me. You know what, just go ahead & punch me, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Sean stood back, not saying a word. He could tell that I was sincere.

"I just thought that...because of what happened..." Sean said.

"Do you know how paranoid you sound?" Emma asked.

"Then who? Who else planted it?" Sean asked. Emma gave him 1 of her looks & we both knew what she was thinking. "You think they're mine? You think I actually sell drugs?" Sean asked.

"No, but you did buy me some very expensive earrings." Emma replied. Even I was surprised, Emma was basically saying that he was dealing drugs.

"I can't believe that you called me a drug dealer."

"I didn't." Sean walked away from her.

"You know what Emma, go to Hell!" Sean shouted as he stormed off. I turned to leave as Emma ran after me.

"James please, can't we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, I mean you are unbelievable. Not only do you cheat on me, but you accuse the guy you cheated on me with of selling drugs, but then again, why should I be surprised." I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"If you won't be loyal to me, why would you be any more loyal to Sean."

"James, that's not fair."

"Not fair." I said as it turned around to face her. "I'll tell you what's not fair: Going through your entire life being abused & neglected by your drunk father only to finally have an amazing girlfriend & she cheats on you with her ex. You have no right to tell me what is fair & what is not. Sean's right Emma, go to Hell."I said as I walked away.

 **EMMA HAS NOT ONLY PUSHED JAMES AWAY BUT SEAN AS WELL. WHO WILL WIN EMMA BACK? WILL MANNY LEAVE CRAIG IN HOPES OF BEING WITH JAMES? & WILL JAMES GET BACK AT PETER? REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

A couple hours after my scene with Emma, I went to Jay Hogart's Place. If I was going to put that spoiled brat in his place, I needed help. I saw Sean outside, working on a car, looking real pissed. He stopped when he saw me.

"James..." He started to say.

"Save it Sean, look what you & Emma did to me was messed up, but I need us to put aside our romantic rivalry to fight a common foe." I told him.

"Who's that?"

"Peter Stone. He put weed in both of our lockers."

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Because he wants Emma just as much as we...you do." I replied. I wasn't sure if I wanted Emma anymore. I mean I still had feelings for her, but now I had feelings for Manny as well. "So, can we have a truce until we've taught that punk a lesson." I held out my hand. Sean took it.

"Truce, how do we beat him? We can't just kick his ass. His mom will charge us with assault." he said.

"There are other ways to beat him. He likes the illegal street races. Alex told me that he was out last night looking for a race. " Sean smiled at me.

"Let's smoke that little weasel." He said as he showed me the inside of his car.

* * *

Later that night, we found Peter at the races. Sean went up to his car.

"Get out of the car." he said.

"What?" Peter said, surprised.

"Get out of the car, man!" Sean shouted.

"Relax dude." Peter said as he got out of the car.

"What's this about?"

"You know what this is about. We got a score to settle."

"Dude, you & this throwback loser stole my girlfriend, don't they teach you guy code in Waga-Waga bay?"

"Don't they teach you to fight your own battles? Not get your mom to fight them for you?"

"That's right, you spent some time in her office. You know, she has a lot of cool stuff in there: Permanent records, test keys, locker combinations..." Sean went at him but I held him back.

"Easy Sean, remember why we're here." I told him.

"I do, you & me, we're gonna settle this out there. On the street." Sean said to Peter.

"What, you wanna race me? In that hunk of junk? You're on bitch." Peter replied as he & Sean got in their cars. I was right behind them to make sure it didn't get out of hand. As soon as they took off, Sean & Peter were each pushing each other to the limit. Sean had some special gear in his car to give him an edge. When they turned the corner, I looked & I saw Sean & Peter had both stopped suddenly. I went over & when I got out, I saw a man lying face down in front of Sean's car.

"Holy shit." I said, this was bad, this was beyond bad.

"My God, what do we do?" Peter asked.

"Your phone, give me cell phone." Sean ordered. Sean called 911 & told them that a guy had been hit by a car.

"Sean, you have to go, Peter & I are minors, you're 18, you'll get charged as an adult. Go!" I shouted as Sean got in his car & took off. Peter & I waited & when the cops came, we told them what had happened. Peter & I got taken into custody. He called his old man & I called Kevin in LA. I explained to him what happened & he wired cash to the cops so I could get out on bail. The first thing I did was call Manny.

"Manny, I got into trouble with Sean & Peter, I really need to talk to you." I told her.

"Sure, come on over." She said. I went over & Manny greeted me at the door. She kissed me as I cried.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt Manny." I said as she held me. "Why can't I catch a break?"

"I don't know honey." Manny said. "I don't know."

 **JAMES, PETER, & SEAN ARE IN TROUBLE WITH THE LAW. WHEN EMMA FINDS OUT, WILL SHE GO BACK TO JAMES? WILL JAMES TAKE HER BACK? REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

As Manny & I went in the kitchen to talk, I just felt sick to my stomach. A guy was hurt & possibly killed.

"Why would Peter plant drugs in yours & Sean's lockers?" Manny asked me.

"Because I stole Emma from him & then Sean stole Emma from me." I replied. Manny looked at me.

"James, I need to ask...do you still love Emma?" I thought about it for a minute & then I knew I had to tell the truth.

"Yes, she's beautiful, she's kind, she saved my life...I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her." Manny took my hands in hers.

"Then, you need to go after her James. You 2 are perfect for each other. I know she still loves you. She needs a good guy like you. I'm not letting her go back to rexy-ville Emma Nelson. Not on my watch."

"But...what about you Manny?" I asked, knowing that she cared about me. Manny gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry James, i'll get over you, i'm sure you're not that awesome." We both laughed as I got up & went downstairs to Emma's room in the basement. When I got down there, I saw that Sean had snuck in & he & Emma were talking.

"I screwed up Em, I screwed up bad." Sean said.

"Understatement of the century." Emma replied. "The police are looking for you."

"I know, that's why I need your help. You're the only one who cares..."

"No Sean, I don't care. I can't, not anymore." Sean started to tear up.

"You need to turn yourself in." Emma told Sean as he nodded. He looked up & saw me on the stairs. He ran past me as Emma turned to face me. "James..." I went down & Emma gave me a hug. "James, i'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

"So am I." I told her as we embraced. "Emma, there's something I need to tell you... I kissed Manny." Emma stepped back from me.

"When?"

"After I saw you kiss Sean. It only happened once."

"Do you want to be with her?" Emma asked.

"No Emma, I want to be with you. You need a man, not a bunch of boys playing macho games & I get that. I know what I want to do with my life. When I said I wanted to be the catcher in the rye, I meant it, but I can't go through life without you. When I was falling over that crazy cliff, ready to kill myself, you caught me & when you were starving yourself, I caught you. I don't want to face the world without you by my side. I love you, Emma Nelson. I always will." Emma was crying as she kissed me.

"I love you more than anything James." Emma said. "Please believe me." 15 minutes later, the cops came to arrest Sean. We all watched as he was lead away. Emma cried on me as Sean cried in the squad car.

 **EMMA & JAMES ARE BACK TOGETHER. WILL SEAN GET OUT OF PRISON? WILL PETER SUFFER ANY CONSEQUENCES? REVIEWS APPRECIATED. BTW, MATAHARI, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME USING YOUR WORDS. THEY WERE PROFOUND.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

The next day, I had to go to court to see if I was getting charged with anything. Kevin flew up from L.A. & got me a lawyer. Emma & I waited outside while Kevin talked to the Judge. When they came out, Kevin waved me over.

"James, I've been talking with the judge & he said that if you testify to what happened that night, they won't press charges." He said as the judge turned to James.

"I've read your books James. I think you're a good kid, you just got mixed up with the wrong element." The judge said.

"I won't argue that, I wish I'd never met Peter Stone." I told them. I saw Emma was still at the bench & I went over to her.

"What happened?" Emma asked, "I'm dying."

"The judge offered me a deal: I'll get immunity if I testify against Sean."

"What about Peter?"

"I don't know if he's getting charged, they only told me that Sean had been charged."

"Are you going to do it?" Emma asked.

"I don't really have any other options. I mean, the race was my idea. I'd do time for some people, but not Sean." I replied as Emma looked into my eyes.

"I have a new zero tolerance policy when it comes to talking about Sean." She said.

"So, you haven't heard from him?" I asked.

"No, & with the hit & run charge, I don't think either of us will for a long time." Emma replied. I smiled as we kissed.

* * *

The next day at school, Peter was on Degrassi TV, spewing a fresh batch of bullshit.

"Illegal street racing is like playing with a loaded gun. It's a serious crime & there have been repercussions beyond my personal punishments, & I hope that I can explain to everyone just how sorry & ashamed I feel. My behavior, as well as those of the people involved had terrible consequences. I wanted to say that i'm sorry for tarnishing Degrassi's rep in our community & I hope that I can gain your trust back. Thank you." As the screen changed, I turned to Emma.

"We've seen it from CEO's, athletes, & presidents, it's a classic example of the on-air mea culpa. Snake said, clearly not impressed. I caught up with Emma & Manny after class.

"So Peter got out of jail because he said he was sorry?" Manny asked in disbelief.

"& because he agreed to like a zillion conditions." Emma added.

"Meanwhile, I have to go on the stand." I said.

"You have to testify?" Manny asked.

"If I don't, there's a chance that I could get prosecuted. "

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, i'd rather not use the Canadian justice system to stick it to Sean. However, he's going to jail & there's no way that i'm going with him."

"So, looks like you don't have a choice." Emma said with her hand on my shoulder.

"Guess not." I replied as she kissed on the cheek. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"JAMES DEAN STARK! REPORT TO PRINCIPLE HATZILAKOS'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Christ, what did I do now?" I said out loud.

 **WHAT DOES MS. HATZILAKOS AKA PETER'S MOM, WANT WITH JAMES? WILL HE THROW SEAN UNDER THE BUS? REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

I sighed as I walked to Ms. Hatzilakos's office. Peter had probably gone to his mom with some bullshit story to try & screw me over. He wouldn't stop until he got me expelled just like Sean. That's the problem with people like Peter, they just don't know when to quit. I went into Hatzilakos's office & I could tell that she was pissed.

"Sit down James." She said as I sat in 1 of the chairs. "Peter told me that you were involved in the street races with him & Sean Cameron."

"I was an observer." I replied. "I wasn't actually racing, I was just keeping an eye on them."

"An observer...you & Sean put my son in danger. Do you have any idea how dangerous street racing is? You're lucky Peter wasn't the one who got hurt or I would've made sure you went away."

"He started it, he's just jealous because Emma left him for me." I said as Ms. Hatzilakos gave me a stare of death.

"Since the race didn't happen on school grounds, I don't have many options as far as punishment, but I can make sure that you do not attend the school dance." She said.

"What! That's not fair." I shouted.

"I don't care. if I see you at the dance, you will be spending every morning before school & every afternoon in detention for the rest of the school year. Now get out of my office!"

"Whatever!" I said as I stormed out. It was such bullshit. I was just trying to teach Peter a lesson & now I got the shaft.

* * *

After I got out of Hatzilakos's office, I ran into Emma.

"How was it?" She asked me.

"Horrible, she's not letting me take you to the dance." I told her.

"What? That's so unfair."

"I know, but she said if she sees me there, i'm on detention for the rest of the year."

"I'm sorry James, I have to go because I'm on student council." Emma said.

"It's fine." I said as we kissed. Her lips still tasted as good as ever.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Emma said as I went to my next class.

 **WILL EMMA FIND A WAY TO GET JAMES INTO THE SCHOOL DANCE? ARE HIS TROUBLES WITH SEAN & PETER FINALLY OVER? REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

The next evening, I picked Emma up in my 80's Mercedes.

"So, have you heard from Sean?" I asked her.

"Jay told me that he got jumped in prison." Emma replied.

"Shit...is he going to be ok?" Emma shrugged at me. Don't get me wrong, I hated Sean for stealing Emma from me, but I didn't want him to become someone's prison bitch.

"Anyway, I have amazing news."

" Oh really, what is it?"

"You're taking me to the dance."

"Trust me, there's no way you got Hatzilakos to change her mind."

"You're right, but what I did do was suggest a costume ball, a masquerade. So you can be my incognito date." Emma said as she smiled at me. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"Using your student council position for personal gain. You're a real politician." I said as we laughed. She kissed me & I inhaled her scent.

"Honey Vanilla Shampoo."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but not as much as I love you." I told her as we made out.

"It kinda feels weird, being in this car after everything that happened." Emma said as she looked down.

"I didn't hit the guy." I replied.

"Don't you feel bad about what happened?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do. The race was my idea, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

"It's a good thing that guy is ok, huh?"

"Yeah, if he'd died...I don't think I could live with myself." Emma nodded as she kissed my hand.

"I should go." She said.

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow." I said as she got out. I watched her walk away, feeling melancholy.

* * *

The next day, Emma & I went to Sean's court hearing. As we waited, we saw Sean in handcuffs. He had a black eye from being jumped.

"Sean..." Emma said. "You look terrible."

"I tripped...fell...it was nothing." Sean lied. I put my arm around Emma & Sean backed down. "Jay said you weren't coming."

"I wasn't, but I didn't want James to be by himself." Emma replied. They took Sean inside & I followed. We waited for about 15 minutes, but Sean's lawyer didn't show, so the hearing was cancelled. As we walked out, Emma gave us a surprised look. "That was fast." she said.

"My public defender didn't show. He has a back load of charity cases like mine & unless I can get some money for a real lawyer, i'm screwed." Sean replied. As Sean was led away, Emma & I looked at each other.

"We should help him." I told her.

"I didn't want to say anything, but we should." Emma replied.

 **CAN SEAN GET A DECENT ATTORNEY? IS JAMES'S PROBLEMS WITH PETER FINALLY OVER? REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

The next day, I went to a costume shop to look for a mask for the dance. After about an hour of going through costumes, I finally settled on a red checkered hunting cap & a silver glitter mask. I went to Emma's house at around 5 & when I opened the door, I saw her in a medieval dress & a golden mask with lots of feathers.

"James, you look great." Emma said.

"Thanks, you look beautiful."I told her. As soon as we went inside, Spike began snapping pictures of us.

"Mom, Stop!" Emma pleaded.

"Come on Em." Spike said as she took pictures of us. Eventually, Emma got Spike to let up & we headed out. When we got to the dance, Emma pulled out a roll of tickets from her locker.

"What's with the tickets?" I asked.

"It's a 50-50 raffle for Sean's defense fund." Emma replied.

"OK, just don't let Hatzilakos know or she'll have both our asses." We were going to go into the gymnasium, but Hatzilakos was at the doorway, so we decided to just stay in the foyer. The 1st person who came up to us was Toby. "Toby." Emma said as she held out the tickets. "1 for 2 dollars, 3 for 5 dollars, 50-50."

"& the other 50 goes to?" Toby asked.

"A friend of ours is in jail & i'm trying to help get him out."

"You're collecting money for Sean...without council's approval? What does ms. H say?"

"Shh, Ms. H doesn't know." Emma whispered.

"What are those for?" Manny said as she walked up to us.

"Nothing." Emma said putting the tickets behind her back.

"Just raffle tickets." I added.

"Sean's defense fund." Toby finished.

"Thanks Dr. Dorkwad." Emma said because Toby was in a doctor costume. "You're wanted in the OR." Manny turned to me.

"You're OK with Emma selling tickets to raise money for your arch nemesis?" she asked.

"Yeah...I felt bad for Sean, OK?" I answered defensively.

"Look, I know my advice isn't always Dr. Phil solid & what's happening to Sean is unfair, but babe, you gotta let him go." Emma sighed.

"You're right, I can't, I can't feel this way. When I was in the hospital, who was there holding my hand? James." She said turning to me. "& just look at this gorgeous mask. James bought it for me. It was a surprise, he left it in my locker." That caught me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The mask you got me."

"I didn't get that for you."

"But there was a note that said, "for a true queen." Emma said.

"I don't have the combination for your locker." I pointed out.

"If you didn't put it in there, who did?" Emma asked. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Peter!" I told Emma & Manny. "That fucking snake, he probably broke into your locker the same way he broke into mine & Sean's."

"He probably thought that I would suspect that you put the weed in Sean's locker." Emma said.

"My god, he's such a creep." Manny said as Emma threw the mask down. We went around the school until we found Peter.

"Hey Emma." he said.

"Don't hey Emma me. You broke into my locker." Emma shouted.

"Sean's in prison because of you & I was almost next." I added.

"Emma, when are you going to learn that you deserve better than a criminal like Sean or a punk like James." Peter replied.

"When you see me in class, don't talk to me. When you see me in the halls, don't look at me because you & I are nothing." Emma said as she grabbed my hand & led me away.

 **IS PETER GONE FOR GOOD? ARE JAMES & EMMA FINALLY FREE TO BE TOGETHER? I NEED AN IDEA FOR A DEGRASSI FANFIC AFTER I FINISH WITH JAMES STARK. COME TO MY DEGRASSI FANFIC PROMPT FORUM ****forum /Degrassi-FanFiction-Prompts/203426/**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

A few nights after the drama of the dance, Snake & Spike invited me over to have dinner with the family. Snake made this lasagna that was to die for & it was a real nice setup. Manny was at cheer practice, so it was just me, Emma, Jack, Snake, & Spike.

"We're glad you could come over, James." Spike said as we ate.

"It's cool, I actually haven't had a home cooked meal in forever. I usually just order pizza." I replied. Spike gave me a sad smile.

"Didn't your dad ever cook?"

"Mom." Emma whispered. She knew that my dad was a sensitive subject.

"Not really, unless you count all the different drinks he made."

"Does he keep in touch with you?"

"MOM!" I looked at Emma as she got tense.

"It's ok Emma, you mean since he dumped me here & went back to the states. Not really." I said, hoping the subject would change. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Snake went to get it & Kevin walked in. The look on his face told me that something was wrong.

"Mr. Smith, what are you doing here?" Spike asked, clearly surprised.

"James, we need to talk." Kevin said as he handed me a letter.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A Notice, you're being sued." Kevin replied.

"What!" I said as I stood up & started reading. _"This notice is to inform James Dean Stark is to report in court on the date below to face charges of libel."_

"Who's suing him?" Emma asked. Snake took the letter & read it over.

"It's Dan." he said with a sigh.

"Who's Dan?" I asked.

"Mr. Raditch." Spike answered.

"Mr. Raditch is suing James, Why?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Libel, he says that you trashed his reputation when you published _Panther In The Rye_." Kevin told us.

"I never said anything that wasn't the truth." I replied.

"It doesn't matter, when I got the letter, I took the first flight up."

"So, what can we do?" Spike asked.

"We could settle, Raditch probably just wants money..."

"Fuck that. Raditch almost got Rick killed because of his lack of interest. I'm not giving that phony 1 cent." I shouted. I sighed as Emma squeezed my hand.

"We're behind you James." she said as she kissed me.

 **MR. RADITCH IS TAKING JAMES TO COURT. WILL JAMES WIN? REVIEWS NEEDED**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

A few days later, Kevin, Emma, Snake, & Spike went with me to court. Kevin got me the best lawyer he could get. As we went into the courtroom, we saw Raditch across from us. When he saw me, he gave me such a stare, if looks could kill, I would've been a dead man. As we sat down, the judge came in.

"All rise, the case today is the matter of Raditch Vs. Stark." The bailiff said. The 1st to take the stand was Raditch himself.

"What was your former occupation?" His lawyer asked.

"I was a teacher at Degrassi Junior High & then I was a principle." Raditch replied.

"Were you aware that Richard Murray suffered an intense campaign of bullying?"

"I...was unaware that such bullying was taking place." Emma got real pisses. It was obvious that Raditch was trying to save his own ass.

"Would you describe James Stark as a troublemaker?"

"Yes I would."

"No further questions your honor." Raditch's lawyer said as he sat down.

"Will the defense cross examine the witness?" the judge asked. My lawyer got up & walked over to Raditch.

"Mr. Raditch, after the Whack Your Brain incident, you expelled my client, claiming that he was behind the prank. What evidence did you have to warrant that expulsion?" My lawyer asked.

"A student came to me & informed me that he was behind that outrage." Raditch replied.

"Ah yes, a miss Alexandra Nunez, when Daphne Hatzilakos replaced you, it was Gavin Mason who admitted that it was Jason Hogart & himself who were the true culprits. Did you launch any kind of investigation to determine if James Stark was behind the prank on Richard Murray?" Raditch sighed.

"No...I did not."

"So, you admit that you expel that you expelled James Stark from Degrassi Community School, based on no evidence, other than the word of a student who hated both him & Richard Murray." Raditch bowed his head in shame. "No further questions your honor." Raditch's lawyer had no other witnesses, so my lawyer called his first. "Defense calls Emma Nelson to the stand." I was surprised. Emma hadn't said anything about testifying for me. After she was sworn in, the questions started.

"Miss Nelson, in his book, James Stark describes a scene in which you had an interaction with him & Rick Murray, for the record, I would like to read this excert." he said, holding a copy of _Panther In The Rye_.

"Objection your honor, irrelevant." Raditch's lawyer said.

"Overruled, be careful." The Judge replied. My lawyer nodded as he began reading.

" _After Rick left the gym, Emma & I caught up with him in the hall._

 _"Rick what happened...it only makes the people who did it look totally juvenile." Emma said, trying to comfort him. Rick turned around & I swear, the life in his eyes was gone._

 _"They ruined it, Emma." Rick said. "They're life ruiners, everyone laughing."_

 _"But nobody's every going to forget who won, who is the smartest guy in the school & the whole city." Emma said._

 _"She's right Rick." I added, "you won Whack-Your-Brain, you're a winner." Rick smiled at me a little, then looked at Emma. Suddenly & without warning, he made a pass at her. He leaned in & kissed her._

 _"RICK!" she shouted, pushing him off, "what are you doing, let go." Rick had desperation in his eyes._

 _"I thought you loved me..." he almost whispered. Emma should have chosen her words carefully at this point, but she didn't._

 _"I felt sorry for you, I pitied you, get a clue." She said, handing him the Whack-Your-Brain trophy. I went up to Rick,_

 _"She didn't mean it, she was just surprised, look, i'll go talk to her, Ok man." Rick didn't say a word, the damage had been done. Emma's true feelings were the straw that broke the camel's back_

 _I finally caught up with Emma in the hall._

 _"What the fuck was that?" I said, turning her around._

 _"Are you talking about me or Rick?" she asked._

 _"You!" I shouted, I was losing it at this point. "Rick won Whack-Your-Brain, it was the best day of his life, then he gets covered in paint & feathers & he looks to you for comfort & you break his God dam heart."_

 _"I don't love Rick, James. I'm not even sure I like him." She said all defensively._

 _"Look, if you're not interested in him, then you're not interested, but did you have to be such a bitch about it." I told her._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _You know what? I don't know what Rick sees in you. You're a know-it-all, you're impossible to please, & quite frankly, you're a royal pain in the ass!" I shouted. Emma gave me a death stare & then she struck me across the face & stormed off." _As he finished, everyone was in shock, Snake & Spike especially,

"She never said what happened with Rick." Spike whispered.

"Is this what happened?" My lawyer asked Emma.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"It doesn't paint a pretty picture, miss Nelson."

"Maybe not, but it's the truth." Emma said as she stood up & turned to Raditch. "You know what happened!"

"Objection." Raditch's lawyer cried.

"Sustained, sit down miss Nelson." The judge replied.

"Rick was being bullied & you didn't do anything."

"Objection!"

"Sustained!"

"You had no idea what James was going through, I had to stop him from killing himself!"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" the judge shouted. "1 more word out of you miss Nelson, & I will hold you in contempt." Emma was silent. "Does the plaintiff wish to cross examine the witness?" he asked.

"No your honor." Emma stepped won as the judge went to his chambers to decide the case.

"I'm sorry." Emma said as she kissed me.

"It's ok, Raditch deserved it." I told her. A couple hours later, the judge came out.

"I do sympathize with Daniel Raditch, however, it seems that what James said in his book is true. Therefore, it is not libel. The case is dismissed. he said as he banged his gavel. Emma came up to me & gave me a deep kiss.

"We're proud of you James." Snake said as he & Spike hugged me.

 **JAMES HAS WON THE COURT CASE & _CATCHER WITHOUT A CAUSE_ WILL SOON BE OUT, BUT THE DRAMA ISN'T OVER YET. NEXT TIME, IT'S LIBERTY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY... & JT'S DEATH. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

After my case against Raditch was dismissed, _Catcher Without A Cause_ came out & I was finally ready for some drama free time with Emma. About a week after my libel suit was dismissed, I finally had the chance. Snake & Spike were going away for the weekend & taking Jack with them. Emma & I could have some quality time together & maybe something more... I was at school before class started & I saw Manny tearing up pictures in her locker. I walked over to Emma who was watching.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Manny dumped Craig." she replied.

"Did she tell him about me?" Manny & I hadn't done anything other than making out, but she still cheated on Craig with me.

"She didn't have to, Craig's a major coke addict." Manny kept tearing up pictures. "Locker renovation time?"

"Times change, things get outdated like hairstyles, outfits, & stupid coke head boyfriends!" Manny said, obviously pissed. Suddenly, JT walked by.

"Hey, I heard about you & Craig...sorry." He said as he passed by.

"Don't. I dumped him & I couldn't be happier, happy, happy..."

"You're happy? This is happy?" Emma asked. Manny sighed.

"I guess I am a little cuckoo bananas..."

"Which is totally normal right now. Dr. Em's prescription is to chill & as of this Sat. the house is ours the entire weekend, we can do whatever we want." Emma said. Manny definitely got excited.

"We should have a party!" She exclaimed.

"Or we could rent a DVD just you, me & James cozy & quiet..."

"Or we could have a party..."

"OK, let's just say we go against my mom's specific orders not to have a party. We don't have a reason or an occasion to celebrate. At all."

"You know what, it is Liberty's birthday." JT said as he came by again. "She could really use some cheering up..."

"& as her oldest friends, that's our solemn duty isn't it, we just have to have a party. Thanks JT, you are so thoughtful." Manny replied.

"Well that's me, Mr. Thoughtful." Emma & I looked at each other as Manny squealed with joy. I smiled as Toby came up to me.

"Hey James, I heard that Catcher Without A Cause came out." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I've read the reviews, they're not being kind."

"What are they saying?" Emma asked.

"They're saying that it's nowhere near as good as Panther In The Rye."

"Aw shit." I said, pounding the locker. "Can't I catch a break?" I asked.

* * *

Later on in the day, Emma & I snuck away for a a make out session.

"Now that Raditch is no longer an issues, we can get back to us." Emma said.

"I know, so what are you wearing for Liberty's big bash tonight." I asked.

"It's not a big bash, it's a tiny birthday party that will be over at 9 P.M. Sharp."

"OK, OK." I said, pulling her close.

"You know, i was thinking that maybe tonight, you & I could take our relationship to the next level." I was definitely surprised. That could only mean 1 thing: Emma wanted to have sex.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, why, don't you want to have sex with me?" Emma asked nervously.

"Emma, how could I look at this masterpiece & not want to have sex." I said, rubbing my hands over her body. "I just want you to feel like we have to do this."

"I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, you're my boyfriend & I want to make sure you get all your pleasure from me." Emma said. I smiled.

"all right then, we'll do it tonight after the party." Emma squealed as she kissed me

* * *

After school, I went to pick up snacks for the party. Emma wanted it to be small, but word had gotten around & lots of people were talking about it. I headed over to Emma's place around 5. The party was just getting started. I went in & got something to eat while everyone was talking, Emma was making something in a blender & when she finished, she brought it over to me.

"You want some of my trademark sweet berry slushy?" She asked. I took a taste of it. It was really tangy.

"It's sweet, but nowhere near as sweet as you." I said, kissing her. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I." Emma said as she walked away to get the cake ready. When Liberty was done getting a makeover from Manny, we lit the candles.

"Surprise!" We all shouted. Liberty gave us a small smile.

"This is kind of unsurprising." She said as JT walked over to her. There was knocking on the door & Manny went to answer it. When she opened it, she saw Marco Del Rossi, Spinner Mason, & a whole bunch of others. Even Jay Hogart came with booze.

"Lock up the family jewels, let's rock this joint." Jay shouted.

"Jay? What are you doing here? Who even told you about this party?" Emma asked.

"We're inside on the street, polka dot." He said as he gave me a look. Things got really heated when a couple of Lakehurst guys showed up. Apparently, there was some kind of unofficial war between Lakehurst & Degrassi because JT was dating this chick who used to date some big shot at Lakehurst.

"Oh great, them." Toby said. His arm was in a cast & I assumed that they'd given it to them.

"All right, anyone who isn't Liberty's closest & personal friends, ciao, adios, sayonara." Emma said, trying to get the Lakehurst guys to piss off.

"Such a cold greeting from such a hot..." 1 of the guys started to say.

"She's with me, if you want my foot up your ass, finish that statement." I said, putting my arm around Emma.

"If you guys are here to start something, don't think about it." Spinner said.

"OK, OK, let's lower the testosterone levels, come in, have fun, but please increase the peace." Manny said getting in the middle.

"Consider us Lakehurst guys pacifists."

* * *

The party was really pumping when I found Emma. She was plowed. She led me by the hand down to the basement. She pushed me down on her head as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm finally gonna pop my cherry. I gotta admit, I'm excited. How are you feeling?" I asked Emma.

"I've never felt better sexy man." She said as straddled me.

"Emma, are you wasted?"

"The question is, am I wasted enough?" She turned away for a second & then proceeded to puke her guts out in the wastebasket.

"OK, maybe tonight's not the night." I said remorsefully. I held Emma in my arms until Manny came running downstairs.

"You guys need to come up now." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"JT's been stabbed."

* * *

We drove to the hospital. I took Emma, Manny, & Toby in my 80's Mercedes. When we got there, everyone broke down & started crying.

"It's all my fault. The party was my idea. This is all my fault..." Manny wailed as I held her. Emma got on the phone & called Spike. Then a nurse came out.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak to a family member." She said.

"His grandmother's coming, but she won't be here for a few hours." Emma said.

"You can talk to me, I'm his brother." Toby said.

"His aorta was damaged. It's a main artery, we couldn't repair the damage, he didn't make it." The nurse said.

"What..." Toby asked in disbelief. "You're joking."

"I'm sorry, you're brother's gone." She said. I couldn't believe it. This was my life. Every time something good happened to me. 2 bad things happened right after it.

"Fuck this. Fuck all of this!" I shouted as I stormed out.

 **JT YORKE IS DEAD. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR JAMES & THE REST OF DEGRASSI? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

I ran out of the hospital & I sat on a nearby bench. I was so pissed off, at everything.

"JAMES." I turned around & saw Emma running towards me. She sat down & wrapped me in a hug. "Why did you run out like that?" She asked me.

"Because it ain't fair! Every time something good happens in my life, shit happens right after it: I move up here to start fresh, my old man continues to be an abusive asshole, I make a friend in Rick, he tries to shoot up the school, I write a bestselling book, I get sued, I get an amazing girlfriend, Sean Cameron shoves his tongue down her throat, I write another book, the critics hate it, & finally, when I'm about to lose my virginity to the only girl I've ever loved, Degrassi's class clown literally gets stabbed in the back." I shouted.

"Look James, you've had a hard life; I'll give you that, but JT just died. Everyone is losing it. It can't be all about you right now." Emma replied. I nodded. She was right, there were more important things going on then the Purgatory that was my life. I followed her back inside. Toby & Manny were crying their eyes out. Liberty was just standing there, her face was drained.

* * *

A few days later, we all went to JT's funeral. I usually wasn't one to wear a suit, but I decided to just put up & shut up. Mia, JT's girlfriend was there & she was bawling like a baby, which I understood. After the service, some old lady, who Toby told me was JT's grandmother approached the minister.

"It was a beautiful service, thank you." JT's grandma said. "JT was just the sweetest boy, I just can't understand...why anyone would want to hurt him." She broke into tears. I was pissed as Hell, JT was a great guy, he didn't deserve to go the way he did.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Manny asked Liberty who wasn't crying.

"Yeah, we're worried about you Lib, you haven't said a thing." Emma added.

"I've got nothing to say, i'm out." She said as she got up & started walking out until Toby stopped her. I didn't hear much of what they said, I was focusing on Emma as she held my hand.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was encouraged to see Ms. Suave. I was waiting with Emma when Mia came over to us. I stayed outside while Emma went in.

"Toby, I heard that you were the last one to speak to JT before he died. I...what did he say?" She asked.

"It was just talk, nothing important." Toby replied. He sounded like he was hiding something.

"Toby...just tell me, please."

"Honestly, we talked about Oatmeal, & how he really wanted a bowl." Mia was a little disappointed

"So, he didn't talk about me at all?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Mia, it was just Oatmeal." Toby replied as he walked off, suddenly, Mann came up to him.

"Is that really what he talked about?" She asked.

"No...I mean yes, but by Oatmeal he meant..." they both turned to look at Liberty who was standing at her locker. "He told me he was still in love with her."

"Poor Liberty." I was shocked, JT had been close to Mia & her kid, but to hear that he still had feelings for Liberty. I'd decided that I'd heard enough & I got out of there.

* * *

I was walking through the halls as I passed by JT's locker. Toby, Liberty, & Mia were cleaning it out, but by the way they were talking they weren't getting much done as Mia just started putting stuff in her bag.

"What are you doing Mia, I thought we were going to go through this stuff together?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, and I thought you wanted to get the job done." She replied.

"But you're taking everything." Liberty pointed out.

"So? I was his girlfriend."

"You're not being reasonable."

"JT died Friday night & I didn't get to say goodbye to him." Mia said tearing up. "You have no idea how difficult this is." Liberty was pissed.

"Excuse me! I think I do, i'm just as sad as you are." Liberty replied.

"Oh really, well you could've fooled me. I haven't seen you shed a single tear."

"Mia stop it." Toby said.

"You're a robot Liberty, a walking talking computer." Liberty's face went blank as she stormed off. Toby took Mia's bag & started putting stuff back in. "What are you doing?"

"We're not doing this Mia, not until we're ready." Toby said.

"Whatever Toby." Mia said walking off. "Who made you boss?"

"This Sucks!" Toby shouted as he kicked a trash can over. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't really know what to say, JT wasn't really 1 of my friends, he'd gone to my birthday party, but that was about it.

* * *

The next day, Emma & I went to the memorial that Toby & Liberty had set up at school for JT. Everyone was there, some people were crying, some wern't. Emma sat down & she held my hand.

"Welcome to the JT Yorke Memorial." Snake said. "There are a lot of people who are affected by this, but we're not here to mourn JT, we're here to celebrate him & I've put together a little slide show, with the help of Peter Stone & Gavin Mason." They started showing a slide show that had a lot of funny pictures of JT. This went on for awhile until they switched to a video of JT playing with Mia's kid. Emma was crying as she placed her head on my shoulder. I just held her as she cried.

 **RIP JT YORKE. WILL THINGS GET BETTER FOR JAMES OR WORSE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

A couple of weeks after JT's murder, Emma & I were watching Manny & the spirit squad practicing for city-wide finals. After they were finished, we went up to Manny.

"Hey guys." Emma said as the other cheerleaders passed us by without saying a word. "Wow, are all non cheerleaders invisible?" She asked. Manny smiled.

"They're just excited, going to finals is like scaling Everest with Pom poms." Manny said. "Just imagine, if we win, it'll be a Degrassi first."

"It you win, it'll be without JT." Emma pointed out.

"She's right Manny, I know it's been 2 weeks, but still, JT was a big name around this school." I added.

"If we win, we'll make Degrassi feel better, it's our job." Manny countered.

"Yeah, you're right I guess. I'm just not myself since...you know. Let's get lattes & hang out."

"My treat." I said, putting my arm around Emma. Manny got a little uncomfortable.

"I'm kind of meeting someone,Em." She said. Emma got a look on her face.

"Let me guess: Damien, your new fancy boy from the enemy school?" She asked.

"Manuela?" We turned around & I saw an older Hispanic lady.

"Mom, can you give me a second?" Manny asked. Mrs. Santos nodded as Manny turned back to us.

"What's she doing here?" Emma asked.

"She's just here to talk. Don't be mad Em, but I think it's time for me to go home." Manny said as she went over to her mom.

"Looks like the end of an era." I said as Emma sighed.

* * *

After school, I went with Emma & Manny to Emma's place to pack up her stuff.

"Hey, that's mine." Emma said as she saw Manny put one of her shirts in her bag.

"Really, I wore it all summer." Manny said.

"With my strappy sandals, I know."

"And I thought you wanted me to stay."

"I do, I can't believe your leaving, especially now. My parents are freaked, our house is the center of a murder investigation." Emma pointed out.

"Maybe that's why my parents want me home." Manny replied.

"Do you miss your dad's tirades?" Emma asked. Mr. Santos was apparently not a free spirit.

"Mom said he's willing to hang up the dictator cap, try anyway."

"What about the curfews & the dress codes?"

"Em, they're my parents." Manny pointed out. "Your mom & Archie are great, but they're not my parents & this isn't my home. I love you forever for letting me stay, but it's time." Emma sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you Manny, you're like the sister I never had."

"What are you talking about Cuckoo Bananas, i'll be here constantly, it'll be like I never left. Promise." Manny said as they hugged. "Besides, now you'll Have more alone time with James." Emma smiled at me.

"True." She said as she kissed me on the lips.

* * *

The next day after school, Emma & I were talking. Degrassi was competing against Lakehurst in the cheerleading finals & Mia was not happy about it.

"It's just not fair." She said. "Why does Lakehurst have to come here? It's only been 2 weeks since JT died."

"I don't know Em, but maybe they'll behave this time." I said as I kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Manny came out to us.

"Damien and I are going to the mall. He's so cute." She said, ecstatically.

"Did he know the ass bandit who killed JT?" I asked.

"Drake? Uh, no, he's never even talked to Drake." She said defensively.

"OK, I just asked...I'll call you." I said as I kissed Emma & went to my car.

* * *

The next day, Emma came up to me after my math class.

"Hey James, Manny wants us to come to The Dot to meet Damien." She said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"I promised her we would." Emma told me.

"OK, i'll come." I said as she kissed me on the cheek. After school, we went to The Dot & sure enough, Damien & Manny were there.

"Emma, you know Damien, Damien, this is Emma's wonderful beau: James." She said, introducing us.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked we shook hands.

"I'm OK." I replied.

"Wait a minute, James, James Stark?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Man, I loved _Panther In The Rye._ Our English teacher made us read it." Damien said. "Did all that stuff really happen to you?"

"It was a dark time in my life." I said. "I guess Lakehurst is no stranger to dark times, considering that one of your students is a killer."

"James!" Manny said.

"Look man, i'm really sorry about your friend JT, I mean it's a total tragedy." He said. Suddenly, Mia came over to us & she was pissed.

"Damien, so tell me how's Drake doing?" She asked.

"I have no idea Mia."

"But he's your friend isn't he?"

"No, that's not true."

"Excuse me, but I went to Lakehurst, so how bout you save your lies for someone who'll buy them." Mia said as she stormed off. Damien had some nerve, lying right to our faces.

"Well Manny, looks like your dating a guy who's friends with a killer. It's a small world after all."

"Let's go Manny." Damien said as he stood up.

"No wait. Em, a little help please." Manny begged.

"What do you want me to say, you're sleeping with the enemy?" Emma replied. Manny was pissed.

"You know what Emma? I'm so glad I moved home because now I don't have to see your mean, judgmental, stuck up little face anymore." Manny said as she stood up.

"By the way James, when I read Panther, what was it you called Emma, a royal pain in the ass, wasn't it." Damien said as they walked out. He had me, I had called Emma that after what happened at Whack-Your-Brain. Emma came over & sat in my lap.

"You don't still think that, do you?" She asked.

"Of course not, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." I said as we kissed.

* * *

The next day in Media Immersions, Emma & Manny were still pissed at each other. After Darcy made an announcement on the Video monitor, Snake wished her luck at the cheerleading finals.

"Thanks Mr. S, it's all about panther pride." Manny said.

"Which is so much more important than academics or even actual sports. Yeah, if the school printed money, your face would be on it." Emma replied.

"And I'd use it to buy you a big box of shut up." Manny fired back.

"Uh girls, class has begun." Snake said, trying to restore order.

"OK, I'd like to bring up a discussion topic if I may." Emma said.

"Fine" Snake sighed. "What is it Em?"

"In the aftermath of the death of one of our classmates, what does defeating Lakehurst prove exactly?" She asked.

"That we're better than them." Manny replied.

"Manny, our entire school's in mourning. Not only that there's anger. They want revenge."

"What does that have to do with the spirit squad competition?"

"I think we should cancel it, it prevents Lakehurst from showing up here, from reminding us if our loss & rubbing our noses in it."

"After all that hard work that we put into it? I think not."

"You can miss cheerleading one year." Toby said.

"Manny, no one wants Lakehurst here, if it was anyone else..." I started to say.

"You guys are ridiculous. I can't believe that I'm hearing." Manny said in disbelief.

"And I can't believe your turning your back on your friends." Emma replied.

"OK, that's enough, this is not the time or the place for this debate." Snake said as he started talking about video pod casting, but the damage was done, Emma & Manny were at war.

* * *

I went with Emma to the spirit squad finals. After Manny & the squad did their act, the Lakehurst squad came out.

"Lakehurst sucks!" Danny Van Zandt shouted.

"Nobody wants you here. Leave!" Derek Haig added.

"Go home Lakehurst." Emma shouted. "We can do this. Go home Lakehurst!" We all started shouting along with Emma.

"GO HOME LAKEHURST!" I shouted. Eventually, the Lakehurst cheerleaders started screwing up their routine. They finally quit & Degrassi ended up winning by forfeit.

After it was over, Manny came out to the foyer & she was beyond pissed.

"Is this what you wanted?" Manny asked Emma. "Finally feeling self righteous enough?"

"Manny you won and you know what? I feel so much better. I think I can actually feel the school spirit coursing through my veins. Yeah call the media! Manny Santos has healed the entire school." Emma said sarcastically.

"Now I know why Manny was your only friend. She's a saint to put up with your crap." Damien said, getting in Emma's face.

"Well, i'm not a saint, so back up or i'll prove it to you." I said as he started pushing me. Pretty soon, we all started fighting.

"Damien!" Manny shouted. "Damien."

"Okay that's enough." Ms. Hatzilakos said, getting in the middle. "That's enough. Break it up. I said break it up! Alright this competition's over. I want everyone to leave and go home right now, except for the Degrassi students who are going to wait in the gym until everyone is gone. Move it! Now!" We all headed into the gym until Hatzilakos grabbed me.

"This was your idea, wasn't it James?" She asked me. I couldn't let Emma get in trouble.

"Yeah it was." I replied.

"No, it wasn't. I started the chanting." Emma said as she came up to us. "Lakehurst killed JT and no one cares." Ms. Hatzilakos gave me a stare of death.

"Emma, my office, NOW!" she shouted. I turned to her.

"Emma, let me take the heat for you." I said.

"No, I'm not letting her hurt you, getting yourself into trouble is not going to get me out of trouble, OK?" She said, I didn't answer so she grabbed my chin & turned my head to face her. "OK?" she asked again. I sighed.

"OK." She kissed me deeply.

"I love you James." she said.

"I love you too." I replied.

"EMMA, NOW!" Hatzilakos shouted as Emma followed her.

 **WILL EMMA & MANNY OVERCOME THESE DIFFERENCES? WILL JAMES & EMMA TAKE THINGS TO THE NEXT LEVEL? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

A week later, I was in Media Immersions with Emma and Manny.

"Thank you for that incisive treatise on celebrity facelifts. Next class: Liberty and Emma." Snake said as he dismissed class.

"Ouch. I haven't even started." Emma said as I went over & wrapped my arm around her.

"You'll kill it Em, you always do." I told her.

"Didn't know lazy was in your vocab." Manny said as she walked over to us.

"I'm not lazy, just distracted." Emma said, defensively.

"Don't tell me, too many late night sessions at Casa Stark?" I couldn't deny it, Emma and I had been making out at my place more often lately. She thought we were ready to make love. As much as I wanted inside her, I was worried because I'd never been that close to anyone before.

"Keep a secret?" Emma asked. "James and I are taking things to the next level."

"Maybe you don't realize, but you've told me this before." Manny said, that caught me by surprise.

"You told Manny?" I asked. Emma shrugged."Maybe you don't realize that this time I mean it." She said as she showed Manny a prescription that she'd gotten for birth control pills.

"Wow. You're not messing around sister." Manny said surprisingly.

* * *

After school, Emma and I went to the pharmacy to get the stuff we needed. I finally found a type of condoms that I liked and I showed Emma.

"These say that they have really soft material so the odds of your...you know...getting sore ain't as high." I said.

"Uh, are we really going to do this?" Emma asked.

"I thought you wanted to, I mean, I love you and you love me right?" I asked.

"Of course." she said, putting her arms around me.

"Then why shouldn't we, I mean, I'm ready to swipe my V-card." I told her, she clearly thought that I was lying.

"Your nose is so growing right now." Emma said laughing. Suddenly, the worst possible thing happened.

"Em! James!" we looked and it was Snake walking in. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wow, I suddenly remembered that I have to be not here, I'd better get going." I said as I ran past Snake to the exit.

"Later James." he said as I made my getaway.

* * *

I didn't get a chance to see Emma until the next day in class. We didn't get to talk, but the look she gave me told me that Snake had received too much information about her pharmaceuticals.

" Hence the inevitability of environmental collapse. Thank you." Liberty said as she wrapped up her presentation.

"Okay. Thanks Liberty." Snake said. "Uh Emma you're up." Emma stood up & got her stuff ready. "Your theme?" he asked.

"Women and sex." Emma said as her presentation started. "More specifically it's about how men have stifled women's sexual expression throughout history."

"You can't be serious." I groaned. Now, I understand the vicious double standard that women have to deal with when it comes to sex but, did she have to drag me into her beef with Snake?

"Right on sister." Manny cheered.

"When men think of girls, this is what they see…" She said as the screen showed a completely innocent Emma. "But when confronted with something like this…" (The screen turned to a couple steamy pictures of her and myself that she'd taken a while back. "A healthy natural expression of physical intimacy, men can't handle it…at all. They feel free to ride their instincts, but when women stand up and declare their right to be sexual, it's this…" She said as she showed a picture of herself with tape on her mouth. "A typical double standard. Men don't want to hear it." She said, looking at Snake. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked out. This was getting to be too much for me.

* * *

I was getting ready to go hOn my way! When I heard an announcement that Snake wanted to see me in his office. As I went in. I saw Snake and Emma talking.

"So dad, do you wanna have the talk?" Emma asked. Snake smiled.

"You know what, I think I'm good." He said. As I came in, they both looked at me. "James, there you are."

"Why'd you walk out of class?" Emma asked.

"Why did you have to involve me with your beef with Snake?" I asked.

"I just wanted him to accept that I'm a sexual being. Why is this a big deal?"

"Because I thought this would be something between us without having to bring Snake into this. You may not believe me, but I've never gone this far with anyone before." Emma's eyes got wide.

"You mean, you really are a virgin?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yes...I've had a few girlfriends but when I got to this point in our relationship, I bailed out."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I had baggage. Abusive, drunken, baggage." I replied.

"Your dad." I nodded.

"I never wanted to expose anyone to the shithole that was my life. Now that he's back in the states and I can take that next step with you, honestly, it scares the shit out of me." Emma came over and held me.

"There's nothing to be worried about. We love each other and you don't have to protect me." She said as she leaned in & kissed me.

 **NEXT CHAPTER, JAMES & EMMA ARE FINALLY GOING TO MAKE LOVE. MATAHARI, I NEED YOUR ADVICE FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, THERE'S SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, RATED M**

The next night, I was extremely pumped. Emma was coming over to my place and we were finally going to make love. It was the first time for both of us and I wanted it to be perfect. I'd gotten Snake to make some of his famous lasagna and bring it over, I'd cleaned the sheets on my bed, and I even lit a couple of candles. Normally, I ain't into all this romantic shit, but I loved Emma and she loved me, so I was willing to suck it up. Everything was ready, but I was still nervous as Hell, I swear to God, I was. I'd never had sex with anyone and as far as I knew, neither had Emma. I didn't' know what it was going to be like. What if it turned out I was lame in the sack? I wouldn't care if Emma was, but would she feel the same way?

* * *

At around 5 PM, Emma finally came over. I went to the door and opened it. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing this nice dress with a sweet pair of pumps.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hi Em, come on in." I said as she came inside. We sat down and started digging into the lasagna.

"Damn, Snake makes the best lasagna." I said as we ate.

"I know right." Emma agreed.

"So, how are things between you and Manny?"

"We made up, she's still going out with Damien." I nodded, there was something that I wanted to ask, but I hadn't been able to.

"Have you heard anything from Sean?" Emma looked at me.

"He took a plea deal & he'll only serve a few months, his license will be suspended for a while and he's moving back to Wasaga beach since there's no way Hatzilakos would ever let him come back to Degrassi."

"Ain't that the truth, she's looking for any reason to expel my ass, ever since you left Peter for me."

"I would've left Peter even if you and Sean weren't in the picture." She said.

"I hope so, he was a creep and he didn't deserve you." Emma took my hand.

"I know." She said. We both looked at each other and we thought the same thing. We both stood up and I walked over to her. Our noses touched. I took Emma in my arms like a bride and I carried her back to my room. I laid her gently on the bed as we began to kiss passionately. We both took each other's clothes off and I reached for a condom. Emma took and slowly put it on me. I laid back on the bed and she got on top of me. I felt my heart racing. Hers was too, I could tell. I swear to God, it was.

"Emma..." I said.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, don't you."

"I wasn't always sure. Does sex even mean anything anymore? I mean, you can go downtown and find some hooker to screw, it takes the love out of the love making, don't you think?" I asked. Emma took my face in her hands.

"When you with someone you really love, it means everything. Just because sex means nothing to some people, doesn't mean that it means nothing to us. James, I love you so much. I want to have this experience with you." Emma said.

"So do I." We kissed so deeply. She got herself on me & she started going up and down. That feeling I got when we started, it was unreal. Emma let little sounds of pleasure escape her lips as I breathed hard. She pressed her hands on my chest. She didn't bounce on me, she moved up and down like a graceful ballerina. For someone who'd never had sex in her life, she seemed like a damn expert. I swear to God, she did. I got harder and harder as I went inside her.

" _Emma..._ " I whispered as I started to moan. Finally, she started going a little faster, but not too fast, we were both at the point of no return, I could tell.

"Em, I think I'm..."

"James, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Emma said as her eyes rolled back for a second and then...we both released. It felt so amazing, I can't put the feeling into words. Unless you felt it for yourself, you can't understand. I don't mean just casual sex, but honest to God love making. You can't understand how it feels unless you experience it for yourself.

* * *

After we started breathing normally again, Emma and I laid on our backs and held each other's hand.

"That was..." I started to say.

"Indescribable." Emma finished.

"For lack of a better word...yeah."

"James, I feel so beautiful." Emma said as she kissed my hand.

"You should, you are beautiful." I said as I put her fingertips to my lips. "Thank you Emma."

"For what?" She asked.

"My entire life has just been one unhappy moment after another. With my old man, and Rick, and all of the bullshit at Degrassi. I thought that I'd always be unhappy, but with you, I know what real happiness is. You are the only thing in my life that I've done right. Not to mention that you saved my life. I don't know how to thank you." I said as Emma got tears in her eyes.

"You can tell me that I'm gourgeous, perfect, and you'll love me forever." Emma said laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes, yes, and yes." I said as we kissed. Emma laid her head on my chest and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **JAMES & EMMA HAVE FINALLY MADE LOVE. WHAT DOES THE FUTURE HOLD FOR THEM? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

A couple of weeks after Emma and I made love. Snake invited me over for dinner. He made a very delicious meal and we were all enjoying it.

"How are things with Kevin Smith?" Spike asked.

"They're OK, sales for _Catcher Without A Cause_ were disappointing, but it still sold out in some places." I replied.

"What are you planning to do after graduation?" Snake asked. "Have you applied to any colleges?"

"No, i'm going to work for Kevin."

"So, you're not going to college?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's in my contract with Kevin that after I graduate, I'm going to work for him at Viewaskew Productions."

"You mean, you're moving out to California!" Emma was clearly upset.

"Yeah, i'm gonna keep writing and maybe do some music. Who knows what will happen?"

"Maybe you'll take up surfing?" Snake suggested.

"I'm sorry, i've lost my appetite." Emma said as she got up and left the table.

"Ketchup?" Snake offered. I just put my head down, I'd never told Emma about my contract with Viewaskew Productions. Once we started getting serious, i was worried about how she would react.

* * *

The next day at school, I looked for Emma. I'd been calling her constantly but she wouldn't pick up. Finally, I saw her getting out of a class.

"Emma!" I said as she turned to face me.

"James, I need to go to my next class." She said.

"Just talk to me, all right." I said, taking her hand. "I've been calling you around the clock."

"I know." She replied.

"So, why haven't you answered?"

"Because I can't believe that you'd make such a stupid decision without talking to me."

"Emma, This is my chance to do something with my life. When I was at Ceder's, I discovered a talent I never even knew I had."

"James, you would hate it. Kevin would be telling you what to do, what to think."

"So being told what to think is wrong? Isn't that what you're doing?" I pointed out.

"This is different." Emma countered.

"How?" I asked.

"Because i'm your girlfriend James! You'd be a thousand miles away and I need you right now." Emma yelled at me.

"Why? I can take anything."

"Honestly, i'm not sure you can." Emma said as she walked away. Now I was worried, What was so important that she needed me to stay?"

* * *

A few hours after school, Emma called me and told me that I had to come over now. I Assumed that this had to do with whatever she couldn't tell me at school. I drove up and Emma was outside waiting for me.

"Look Emma, whatever you have to tell me, just tell me all right." I said as I got out of my 80's Mercedes.

"You might want to sit, because this is going to freak you out." She told me. I started thinking about how emotional she'd been recently. She was having trouble concentrating and suddenly, it all added up.

"You're anorexic again, is that what you're trying to tell me?" I asked.

"No James, you're not even close. I'm pregnant." That floored me. I swear to God, it did.

"Seriously, did you take a test?" I asked, hoping that this wasn't the case.

"We'll do it together, OK?" Emma said.

"OK." I said as I ran up and held Emma tightly. If she really was pregnant with my baby, I wanted to be there for her, I wasn't going to be like my old man.

* * *

The next day, Emma and I were in her bedroom. She'd just pissed and we were waiting for the results.

"How did this happen?" I asked her. "I had a condom. You had the pill. We covered all the bases."

"And sometimes you hit a home run." Emma replied. "Accidents can happen, maybe the pill didn't kick in." I was about to answer when the alarm went off.

"Time!"

"It's negative." Emma said. I could tell by her tone of voice, she wasn't too thrilled.

"That's great...isn't it?"

"Don't get too excited. False negatives are common. I have all the symptoms. I'm days late."

"OK, so what do you want to do?"

"We talk, we make decisions. I never thought i'd abort and there's always adoption, but..."

"No." I said as I took her hands in mine. "I'm not letting my kid go. If you are knocked up, we'll deal with it together. I'm not going anywhere, so calm down. OK, Em?"

"OK, i'll breathe." Emma said,

 **IS EMMA REALLY PREGNANT OR IS SHE JUST TRYING TO KEEP JAMES IN CANADA? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

The next day I was at my apartment, I'd slept in and got up quarter to noon. Emma had been calling me a lot but, I didn't pick up. I needed time to think. I was so incredibly scared. What if Emma really was pregnant? I didn't want to be a father. I couldn't be a father. My old man had made my life a living Hell. He'd spent all our money on booze. He verbally and physically abused me, and when I no longer had any value to him, he left me in another country while he went back to the states. I looked online and I saw more reviews, 1 critic said that they weren't mad, they were just disappointed. I was thinking about thwart to do when I got a knock on my door. I went to open it and Spike was there.

"Hey James, how are you doing?" she asked me.

"OK I guess." I said as she came in.

"Sorry to just drop in on you like this, but Emma wanted me to come and check on you. She said you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah, it's just that a lot of shit's been going on."

"Are things OK with you and Emma?" Spike asked.

"I'm...not sure...I'd rather not talk about it if that's OK." I replied. I didn't really want to tell Spike that i'd knocked up her daughter.

"OK, well what else is bothering you?"

"It's these damn critics!" I shouted, turning over a chair. "I worked hard on _Catcher Without A Cause_ and all they do is dump on me. They're saying that there're disappointed that i'm not some Holden Caulfield. I'm just another high school kid." Spike came over and sat next to me.

"Well, you're not honey. I mean, you're not a Holden Caulfield or Sean Cameron. You're James Stark, that's all you'll ever be. You can't pretend to be someone your not. Life's too short to spend your talents trying to live up to other people's expectations." I sighed, I knew that she was right. "James, I read Catcher and honestly, it wasn't as powerful as _Panther In The Rye_."

"I know, to tell you the truth. When I wrote Panther, I wasn't doing it for anyone's approval. I was just doing it for me. I wrote Panther because I wanted to. I didn't care what people thought. When it came out though, people started calling me a genius and saying that I had a gift and part of me liked reading those reviews. I didn't want it to end so, I wrote Catcher because I wanted people to keep giving reviews, it made me feel like I was wanted, like I mattered." I told Spike.

"Don't you see James, that's what made Panther special. You wrote for yourself not for anyone else. That's why you're a good author. You have the most important thing that an author can have: Heart. You didn't beat Spinner and Jay and Alex because you followed someone's advice, you beat them with heart. You didn't save Emma because you made her your Jane Gallagher, you saved her with heart. You didn't try to live up to anyone's expectations, you were being yourself and people loved you for it." Spike said as she teared up.

"It's just...I liked knowing that people cared about what I wrote and..." I started to say.

"James, you are an amazing young man and I couldn't be prouder of you for everything you've done. You helped save my marriage, you saved my daughter from starving herself to death. You did what you wanted and you didn't apologize for it. I know when someone comes along and reviews every single chapter of your book it makes you feel important." She said through her tears. "But you're losing your self. JAMES YOUR LOSING YOUR SOUL!" she said as she cried. I moved over to her and held her hand.

"You're right Spike, you know what, I'm done." I said as I stood up. "From know on, if I write again. I'm writing for me, because I want to wrote stories. I'm no Holden Caulfield or Sean Cameron, I'm me: James Dean Stark. I'm not changing for anyone. I'm going to be myself and if they don't like it, that's their problem, not mine." I said as Spike hugged me. She was right, I had to get back to being myself, that was made me a success in the first place. I had to stop being what other people wanted me to be. I had to stop making decisions based on what Emma or Manny or anyone else wanted. I was done trying to put on a good act for Hatzilakos. From that moment on, I was going to be myself and I wasn't going to apologize for it.

 **JAMES IS READY TO QUIT LIVING UP TO PEOPLE'S EXPECTATIONS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

The next day, I found Emma after school. I was still worried about being a father, but I loved Emma and she loved me. I had to be there for her. After school let out, I waited outside for Emma, it took about 15 minutes but she did eventually come out.

"Hey Em, how was your history exam?" I asked her.

"I managed, thanks for the study help." She replied. I'd helped her review for it a little bit.

"Look Emma, can we talk?" I asked as I took her hands in mine. "When you told me that you were pregnant, I was so fucking scared. My old man beat the shit out of me every day of my life. He thought that I was the worst thing that ever happened to him and he had no qualms expressing it. I don't ever want to be like him." Emma caressed my cheek.

"You're not James." She said. "You are a good person, it doesn't matter what your dad thinks, you're so important to me."

"I know...that's why. I think we should keep the baby. If that's ok with you." Emma smiled as she held me tight.

"Yes Yes Yes, that's ok with me. Just doing this together makes it OK with me." She said.

"Just promise that Snake and Spike won't kill my ass."

"Well, there'll be serious drama, but it's better than soul-sucking LA."

"About that, I'm not sure if I'll go after graduation." I told Emma.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I like writing, but I need to find myself." I said as I kissed Emma.

* * *

A couple nights later, I went with Emma to the Winterfest dance at school. I'd been looking forward to it for awhile. As I pulled up in my 80's Mercedes, I saw Emma walking in with Manny. A couple minutes later, I caught up with Emma by the hot cider.

"Hey Emma, I called you earlier, but you didn't pick up." I said.

"Because there's nothing to talk about. I got my period, false alarm." She replied.

"Damn, are you serious?" I asked.

"It's not something I'd joke about."

"Um...that's great..." I said. I was relieved that I wasn't a father, but at the same time, a little disappointed. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." Emma said. "I'm off to college after graduation, you might be going to LA..."

"Maybe I could talk to Kevin and just make it like a summer and winter thing. I mean, I never really saw myself as the college type. I mean, you do run into a lot of phonies on campus, but, I'd be willing to check it out."

"Really?" Emma asked. "James Stark, Catcher on campus." She laughed a little bit.

"I'm serious Em, you're the only good thing about my life. I've almost lost you too many times. I don't want to lose you now." I said as Emma pressed me to her chest.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." She said as we shared a slow dance. I felt safe and I felt free in her arms.

* * *

I don't know if I'll publish this or not. I mean, I don't want to use my life as a way to make money. I want to write because I'm good at it, not just to turn a profit. I've been through a lot with dealing with Sean and Peter trying to steal Emma. Using Manny to drown my sorrows. Raditch suing my ass, and of course, JT being murdered. In the end though, I think everything will be all right. I feel like I'm on the path to finding myself. All I know is, I won't change for anyone. At the end of the day, I'll always be a...Rebel in The Rye.

 **JAMES STARK'S SENIOR YEAR IS HALF OVER. HE ONLY HAS 1 MORE TERM TO DEAL WITH AND IT MAY JUST BE THE HARDEST YET. YOU'LL SEE NEW FRIENDS, OLD AQUAINTENCES, AND JAMES'S GREATEST ENEMY. _PANTHER WITH A CAUSE_ WILL BE THE FINAL BOOK IN THE JAMES STARK SAGA. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY OCTOBER 29, WHICH IS MY BIRTHDAY. THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
